Enterprise data sources use different types of communication systems to connect with end users, such as consumers. For example, some enterprise data sources rely on electronic mail (email), telephone, etc., to communicate with consumers, who in turn can respond to the enterprise data sources. However, email communication systems are more than two decades old, not secure, typically laced with spam, a primary deliverer of viruses, cluttered, are error prone, and are a cause for disconnects between enterprise data sources and consumers. Anyone who has tried to obtain customer support using a telephone system will appreciate that call centers do not improve the situation. A consumer must listen to numerous recorded messages, navigate through countless menus, and start all over if there is a single incorrect number entered. Moreover, the consumer, once lucky enough to reach a live operator is often transferred, often more than once, each time providing countless security credentials in order to provide some modicum of security to the call. Thus, typical communication systems do not facilitate direct and secure performance of transactions with consumers.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for computer implemented systems and methods that replace conventional email communication systems and call in systems and facilitate secure bidirectional communication and transactions with consumers in real time.